bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandmagos Ceulfan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850278 |idalt = 850278 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8297 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 5, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |bb_distribute = 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 7, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 5, 5, 6, 8, 8, 6, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 5, 7, 7, 5, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 0 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 0 |description = In the wake of the Vardket's disappearance, Ceulfan began to rebuild the networks that they had left behind. The Forshu combed the land, securing the many research and defensive installations that were either abandoned or left to their own devices, and what they discovered unsettled the young man. The more they looked, the more they found that there were contradictions and cracks in the very beliefs that they had held true over all these years. Yet one thing was sure: their ancient enemies began to emerge in force from the bowels of space near Orebus's star, their golden yellow ships glittering against the dark as if challenging all who approached with their might. It was then that Ceulfan broached the idea of reactivating one of the Vardket's experimental superweapons to his only ally. If they could destroy their enemy's fleet, the Vardket would surely return in triumph and thanks. But waking the biosynthetic behemoth's vast array of weapons was not a task lightly undertaken, for it could only reactivate its systems with necromancy and bloody sacrifice. So the two began their preparations in earnest, even as Greherd deserters warned the other family-factions of their efforts. Soon, they managed to wake the weapon and power up its main armament: an anti-orbital energy cannon that could blast battleships in the deepest reaches of space. As the commanders of the other family-factions fought their way to a bloody reunion with Ceulfan and his ally at the behemoth's reactor core, he managed to fire off a blast against their enemy's fleet. Yet despair gripped his heart as the shot simply glanced off their ships, the vast armada not even bothering to defend itself. The last thing that he heard were his screams as he tried to get one more shot off... |summon = I will not fail in my sacred duty! We will emerge triumphant, for we are the faithful! |fusion = We are cogs in a machine whose schemes we are not meant to see. So do not question your place! |evolution = I have to believe that we will win this war. I must. I...must. | hp_base = 5754 |atk_base = 2555 |def_base = 2050 |rec_base = 1967 | hp_lord = 8220 |atk_lord = 3650 |def_lord = 2929 |rec_lord = 2810 | hp_anima = 9337 |rec_anima = 2512 |atk_breaker = 3948 |def_breaker = 2631 |def_guardian = 3227 |rec_guardian = 2661 |def_oracle = 2780 |rec_oracle = 3257 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Combat Omniscience Protocol |lsdescription = 225% boost to Atk and 100% boost to max HP of Light types, considerably boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50%, raises normal hit amount & hugely boosts Light elemental damage. 25% boost to all parameters of Light types & 20% damage reduction from Light, Dark types in Guild Raid |lsnote = 80% parameter boost, adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty & 200% elemental damage |bb = Vulnerability Exploited |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), hugely boosts Light types' Atk, Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def for 5 turns, adds probable great 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & slight elemental and critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 140% parameter boost for Light types, 175% self parameter boost, adds 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 30% & inflicts 15% vulnerability |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Thousand Moves Predicted |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, hugely boosts Light types' Atk, Def for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, hugely boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% x HP / base max HP, 140% parameter boost for Light types, adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits have +20% damage) & 150% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |ubb = Infinite Foregone Conclusion |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / base max HP, adds +3 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% total), 300% OD fill rate, 80% HP to Atk, 500% elemental damage & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Foregone Fates |synergy = Aurora |bondunit = Ordainer Hakuzo |dbbdescription = 44 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk relative to max HP, Spark damage, Light elemental damage, Spark vulnerability infliction, OD gauge fill rate, adds status ailment infliction to attack & raises normal hit amount |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 22 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 22 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 22 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 22 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Omni-Concept Instantation |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Light types for all allies, adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns, adds resistance to 1 KO attack after activating OD & 40% boost to Atk, Def each turn (3 turns max, capping at 120%) |esnote = |evofrom = 850277 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 5 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably raises own normal hit amount |omniskill2_1_note = Adds +2 hits to each hit count |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_2_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limit to 180000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances hit count and damage of LS's raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill3_2_note = +1 hit & -25% damage penalty. Adds +2 hits to each hit count with 25% damage penalty total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances hit count and damage of UBB's hugely raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill3_3_note = +1 hit & +30% damage. Adds +4 hits to each hit count (150% extra damage, 250% total) |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Allows SBB's buff effects to last for additional turn |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage effect |omniskill3_5_note = +50% boost. 200% boost total |omniskill3_6_sp = 25 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds Light, Dark damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 15% reduction |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = *Ceulfan's alternate artwork is a reward for the top 10 guilds of Guild Raid Season 9. **On July 18, 2018, it became permanently available in the Guild Relic Bazaar for 16,000 Guild Relics. |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Ceulfan2 }}